My Inner Self
by KhrisTB
Summary: Stiles piensa que su vida no es justa, que siempre se pierde de vivirla por que Derek lo abliga a hacer investigaciones o patrullar en el bosque por el bien de la manada y si no es eso, es su padre prohibiendole las mejores cosas que un adolecente puede experimentar. Que pasara cuando encuentre un objeto que lo haga sentir libre, y eso solo traiga mas problemas...
1. Chapter 1

El extraño y el anillo

Advertencia:Si no te gusta las historias con contenido de parejas Slash "GAY" no la leas...

Aclaraciones de lectura:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra entre " ": pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autor.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf No me pertenecen, todos le pertenece a Jeff Davis y a la MTV.

Capitulo: 1

¿A quien se le ocurriría estar un viernes en el bosque, ya pasada las dies de la noche? "Oh! verdad a ellos" y con ellos se refiere a el y los betas liderados por el amargado del alpha de las cavernas que era capas de sostener una conversación al igual que una piedra; sin hablar de su cara donde siempre permanece la expresión de haber olido algo que verdaderamente no le agradaba "por alguna razón que aun no entendía se marcaba mas cuando el estaba cerca"

- ¿En verdad chicos tenemos que estar aqui?- pregunto por décima quinta vez en la noche, y esta vez no recibió ni miradas, simplemente fue ignorado por los demás.- Saben si yo no hubiera visto al chico robando la tienda no estaríamos aqui y yo no me estaría muriendo de frio y menos llenando de tierra la ropa que era para la fiesta que justo ahora nos estamos perdiendo "los que aun somos jóvenes"

Apresuró el paso al notar que los demás lo estaban dejando atrás por sus constantes quejas "y no que fuera un llorón" pero la verdad es que quería ir a esa fiesta y no estar en el bosque buscando a un chico que estaba haciendo estragos en el pueblo y burlado fácilmente a la manada por lo que ahora sus amigos y el alpha se lo estaban tomando muy personal para su gusto.

- No entiendo cual es el problema ni siquiera a matado, solo a robado, resistido varios disparos de uno de los seguridades y luego lo mando a volar mas de tres metro.- Simuló que meditava durante un momento, haciendo parecer que estaba tratando de recordar algo.- Ah! y que luego de salir del robo con el dinero los burló a ust...

- Stiles

- ¿Si?

- Callate!.- le grito Derek dejando de caminar para mirarlo ya con los ojos rojos que le decían "Cierra la boca o eres el primer muerto de la noche"

Solo porque su vida dependía de no decir una palabra mas, asi lo hizo. Se quedo callado, pero seguía pensando que era injusto, que su mejor amigo aceptara ser parte de la manada de Derek no lo hacia a él parte de ella y tener que estar haciendo todo lo que le mandaba hacer el alpha no era justo y menos cuando era perderse de ir a una fiesta después de haber estado rogando a su padre para que le diera permiso y a eso se le suma el trato de sacar mejores notas, no meterse en problemas y llegar a la hora acordada.

Llevaban quince minutos caminando desde que Derek lo mando a callar y aun seguía sumido en sus pensamientos y es que siempre se perdía de las cosas buenas de la vida, si no era su padre negándole el salir, era Derek obligándole a hacer investigaciones o patrullar y los mas común su culpa por no hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, no era por tener miedo, no lo era. Simplemente no encontraba el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

Un fuerte ruido a su derecha lo trajo al mundo real otra vez, al girar pudo ver como Scott estaba prácticamente incrustado en el tronco de un árbol. Por un momento se sintió perdido, todo el panorama había cambiado, ahora estaba en medio de una pelea con el chico que había estado dando dolores de cabeza.

Vio como fácilmente alzaba a Boyd y lo lanzaba contra Isaac dejándolos temporalmente fuera del combate, satisfecho con el resultado se dirigió hacia Scott que estaba tratando de salir del aturdimiento; para cuando estaba llegando Derek lo sujeto por la nuca y en segundo con un rápido movimiento su mano estaba siendo triturada por el chico haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

La verdad es que era el primer malo de turno que no tenia cara de psicópata, todo lo contrario se anatomía era "perfecta" es como tener a Sam Winchester solo que con el cabello corto, negro y de piel tan blanca como el papel.

Podía ver como el chico lo miraba y luego comenzaba a caminar hacia el, y aunque sabia que corría peligro quería primero preguntarle su nombre y luego si le apetecía echar un polvo.

¿Seria que en ese momento tenia una cara de idiota? Sabe que no esta babeando por culpa del chico que camina hacia el, pero no puede comprender porque la risa y es que solo tener la comisura izquierda de la boca alzada le parece tan sexy. Es una de esas sonrisas que pueden tener muchos significados y solo espera que el de esa sea uno que comience con travesura y termine en cama.

Ya tenia todo planeado, solo era proponérselo al chico y que este aceptara, y asi su noche terminaría bien.

Para cuando reaccionó el chico no estaba en frente de él, sino forsejeando con un Derek muy cabreado. Estaban uno frente al otro con sus manos entrelazadas viendo quien derribaba al otro, por un segundo pensó que dudarían toda la vida, pero para su sorpresa escucho como unos dedos traqueaban bajo la presión a la que eran sometidos, y solo esperaba que el daño fuera grave para ninguno "aun que Derek fuera un capullo".

La vida es otra que no le concede lo que pide ya que luego pudo ver como el chico caia de rodillas y Derek lo dejaba inconsciente, mientras arrojaba algo al suelo que llego justo a sus pies.

La verdad no sabia que le había pasado ya que hace un par de meses había aceptado su bisexualidad o mas bien Ethan le hizo darse cuenta que también le iban los tios y no hubo mucho problema con aceptarlo, pero de ahí a pensar en echar un polvo con alguien desconocido "que la verdad esta para tirarlo a la cama y no dejarlo salir hasta haber explorado todo su cuerpo"

OooOooOooOooOooO

Había llegado al loft del alpha y agradecía ya no tener que pasar mas frio en medio del bosque y la verdad la fiesta ya no era tan importante "con tener a ese chico inconsciente cerca de él era mejor"

Se dirigió a la cocina a ver si había chocolate o té para hacer, la verdad ya le daba igual pedir permiso para moverse de una habitación a otra y es que Scott y el se la pasaban mas tiempo ahí que en sus casas.

Para cuando estaba de hacer el cocholate sintió como alguien entraba bruscamente en la cocina y ya adivinaba quien podía ser.

- En verdad eres idiota.- fue lo primero que escucho salir de la boca de Derek, y la verdad no sabia a que venia todo eso y aun que la curiosidad era mas grande prefería no saber de que hablaba el alpha esta vez.

- Te quedaste parado en medio del bosque con cara de retrasado mientras ese chico o cosa se te iba acercando.- Ahora si, no sabia que lo tenia mas descolocado, el que Derek haya hablado mas de la cuenta sin para respirar o su leve tono de preocupación "¿sera que lo imagino?"

Al momento de responder escucho como la puerta era abierta otra vez, pero solo escucho a Isaac decir que el chico estaba recobrando la conciencia.  
Olvidándose de la extraña casi conversación que se estaba dando en ese momento se dirigieron a la sala donde tenían al chico amarrado a una silla.

Todo se había complicado y es que el misterioso chico que resulto llamarse Ian Roslöf no recordaba que había pasado los últimos meses cosa que según los sentidos lobunos de sus amigos era cierto.

La verdad era una lástima no ver esa sonrisa sexy de hace unas horas, en su lugar había una tímida, y Scott le dijo que el chico olia a miedo eso le hacia preguntarse ¿Como alguien podía cambiar de actitud en un abrir y cerrar de ojo? literalmente.

Para cuando el interrogatorio termino son éxito decidieron que era hora de regresar a sus casas.- ¿Que vamos hacer con el?.- Pregunto Scott señalando a Ian que seguía con la mirada perdida.

- Fácil, que se quede en mi casa.- dijo Stiles con la mejor sonrisa que podía mostrar.- Piensen ¿quien quiere perder su noche vigilandolo? Asi que quien mejor yo.

Hasta donde podía ver su lógica o mas bien manipulación estaba funcionando.  
O eso creía hasta que sintió un fuerte agarre en el cuello de su camisa para luego ser jalado hacia la salida solo fue consciente de lo que pasaba cuando callo sentado en el suelo frente a la puerta de entrada al loft, la incredibidulidad reflejada en su rostro.

- No te creas listo.- le dijo Derek antes de cerrar la puerta.

No basto con solo ser arrojado fuera del loft por Derek, al llegar a casa fue recibido por su padre que no estaba nada feliz con él por la hora en que llegaba y si, se había pasado unas dos horas, pero eso no era culpa de él.

Todo era culpa de Derek por obligarle a pasar la noche en un bosque y de su padre por no ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Llego a su habitación mas enojado de lo que había estado cuando Derek lo boto.

Se quito la camisa y la arrojo al cesto de la ropa sucia e iba a continuar con el pantalón hasta que recordó lo que aun se encontraba guardado en uno de sus de sus bolsillos, metió la mano en su bolsillo delantero derecho hasta que sintió el frio entre sus dedos.

Saco con cuidado el anillo, uno que al ver por segunda vez le parecía mas hermoso y si la verdad sabia que no tenia que cogerlo, pero alguien tenia que guardarlo ¿no? y la verdad quien mejor que el.

No tenia idea cuanto tiempo llevaba viéndolo, pero igual no le importaba; el solo ver como brillaba la plata, la forma del aro que al irse acercando a el chatón cogía la forma de manos que terminaban sujetando la gema de un color violeta, uno de jamás había visto en su vida o por lo menos eso creía.

Para cuando reaccionó por segunda vez decidió que no había nada de malo en probarselo un momento, con un movimiento rápido y una sonrisa de felicidad se coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha.

Todo fue rápido, podía sentir como su sangre circulaba mas rápido por sus venas, su cuerpo se estaba calentando y solo cuando la sensación extraña acabo, un raro brillo violeta igual al de la gema apareció por unos segundos en su iris.

Mirando sus manos sonrió y es que se sentía tan bien, era como si nada importara y el mundo fuera suyo, ahora nada ni nadie lo podía detener.


	2. Liberacion

Advertencia:Si no te gusta las historias con contenido de parejas Slash "GAY" no la leas...

Aclaraciones de lectura:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra entre " ": pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autor.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf No me pertenecen, todos les pertenece a Jeff Davis y a la MTV.

Capitulo: 2

Cuatro dias habían pasado desde que se solucionó el problema con el chico y ya había sido regresado a su pais. La verdad Scott aun no entendía como ese chico había viajado de Ucrania a Estados Unidos, pero en realidad eso no era lo que ocupaba mas del ochenta y cinco por ciento de su pensamientos.

La ultima vez que vio a Stiles estaba siendo arrastrado por Derek fuera del loft y sabia que podía estar enojado, pero eso no lo aria ausentarse de las clases.

Estaba terminando la hora del receso y en la mesa donde estaba sentado se encontraba Allison, Isaac y Lydia hablando de un tema del que no tenia ni la menor idea; solo fue traído a la realidad cuando un muy agitado Danny se sentó junto a el.

- ¿Ya vieron a Stiles?- Pregunto de repente Danny haciendo que los demás se miraron algo extrañados.- ¿En serio no lo han visto?.- volvió a preguntar con incredulidad.- la verdad no se que hizo para verse asi en estos dos dias que falto a clase, pero ahora no dudaría en salir con él.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso sono indicando la reanudación de las clases; todos se levantaron de sus asientos para dirigirse a química donde tenían dos horas.

Al llegar al salón vieron a Stiles o eso creían ellos, y es que había un cambio físico que no podía ser natural; su torso era mas ancho y los músculos antes no tan marcados ahora si lo estaban, su rostro un poco mas masculino haciendo asi que dejara de parecer un niño.

Al verlos Stiles se levanto de su asiento dejándose ver totalmente y si antes estaban sorprendidos y no sabían que pensar ahora que Stiles tenia puesta una chaqueta de cuero color piel, junto con un sweater gris con el cuello en forma de v dejando ver parte de su pecho muy ajustado a su cuerpo haciendo que pareciera su segunda piel y asi marcando mas su cuerpo, no se podía dejar atrás el pantalón negro también ajustado un poco desteñido y con algunos diseños de cortes dejando ver un poco de piel, y para el final unas botas negras.

Haciendo un movimiento con las manos les saco de su estupefacción e indico que se acercaran a la mesa que había apartado.

- ¿Donde te habías metido?.- fue lo primero que pregunto Scott al sentarse frente a Stiles.

- De compras.- fue la respuesta de Stiles poniéndose de pie nuevamente para mostrar su atuendo.- ¿a que no me queda bien?

La mesa de trabajo estaba en silencio, y es que a varios le costaba aun asimilar lo que estaba pasando o preguntándose si se habían perdido de algo importante.

Con su mejor y renovada sonrisa Stiles dirigió su mirada a Danny que estaba sentado junto a él.- ¿Que tienes que hacer hoy?.- le pregunto a un Danny que parecía estar idiotizado.

- ¿Que tengo que hacer hoy?.- repitió Danny tratando de descifrar algo en esa pregunta.- Si, ¿que tienes que hacer hoy?.- volvió a preguntar Stiles.

- Yo bueno.. Eh... ten..tengo que, NADA.- Contesto alzando la voz mas de la cuenta haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

- Que bien! tengo que ponerme al dia con las clases perdidas y quería saber si luego vamos a mi casa para que me eches una mano con eso.- Termino de explicar el castaño mientras le quiñaba un ojo.

- O...Ok!.- respondió Danny sintiendo como su cara se calentaba y podía asumir que estaba lo mas roja que fuera posible.

El desconcierto estaba marcado en el rostro de los otros cuatros que también estaban sentados en la mesa y es que no solo el físico y la ropa de Stiles había cambiado a esto se le sumaba su actitud, ahora mas seguro de él mismo; tanto que le coqueteaba a Danny sin ningún problema.

Con el pasar de las horas Scott podía ver leves movimientos del otro lado de la mesa y en serio que esto le estaba comenzando a incomodar.

Ver como su mejor amigo iba en busca de la gradilla que estaba a la derecha de Danny, asi dejando su rostro a pocos centímetros del chico que instantáneamente se ponía rojo fue lo peor de la clase.

- Que bien hueles.- escucho decir a Stiles cerca del cuello de Danny y si antes pensó que era incomodó, ahora que se podía sentir la excitación y el deseo en el ambiente, Scott sabia que se había equivocado, y ahora si se pasaba de lo incomodó.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Derek se encontraba en el loft esperando a que los adolescentes salieran del colegio y aun que su rostro siguiera serio como siempre; estaba impaciente y es que justo cuando pensaba que iban a descansar por unos dias aparecían cadáveres junto con una nueva criatura de la cual no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que era.

Necesitaba una reunión de manada y que Stiles investigara que clase de criatura podía ser esta vez; sabia que no podía aparecerse en el colegio y es que ella estaba ahí, y no quería volver a lidiar con ese problema ya que todo quedo mal entre ellos, sabe que fue su culpa por negarse algo que era evidente, pero no es raro que el tome las decisiones equivocadas y lo supo en ese primer beso.

Ella no era para el y aun que ya lo sabia, y sabia a quien le pertenecía su corazón seguía en la negación; no entendía cuando pudo haber pasado, pero no podía seguir asi y menos cuando estaban en constante peligro.

Su único consuelo al tomar la decisión de quedarse callado y ocultar todo lo que sentía por aquel adolescente es que lo mantendría lejos del dolor que siempre causaba en los que le querían.

- Si, asi tiene que ser.- se dijo asi mismo tratando de convencerse que era lo correcto, pero cuando vio esa mirada llena de lujuria que Stiles le dedicaba al chico en el bosque perdió el control por un instante; sabia que eran celos y esta vez no lo iba a negar por que seguían ahí cada vez que lo recordaba.

Sabia que se había comportado como un tremendo idiota en muchas ocasiones y mas cuando se enteraba que habían fiestas a las que el sheriff dejaba que Stiles fuera, el fue adolescente y sabia lo que se podría encontrar ahí; tal vez se pasaba de la raya impidiendo que vaya a ella con la excusa de que habían problemas mas importantes que atender y si también tenia el titulo de egoísta, pero ya una vez alguien había tocado a Stiles mas de la cuenta y no permitiría que eso pasara otra vez; la sola idea de que eso pasara hacia que su lobo aullara y ya no tenia idea de cuanto mas soportaría el contenerse de acariciar todo el cuerpo de ese adolescente pasar el tiempo contando cada lunar, pasar su lengua para asi probarle; poder tener su sabor por un rato en su boca y colocar su nariz donde esta la yugular en ese espacio entre el hombro y la cabeza, poder oler mas de cerca el aroma dulce que emana de Stiles. No sabe en que momento paso, cuando su mano viajo a su entrepierna y se metido dentro de su pantalón, pero ya era tarde estaba tan duro y no podía parar; saco su miembro de entre su pantalón mientras aun su mano subía y baja sobre su tronco, llevo su dedo pulgar sobre su cabeza aumentando aun mas la sensación de placer.

El orgasmo estaba llegando podía sentirlo, como se formaba esa sensación de cosquilleo en su miembro sumado a la pequeña presión que le indicaba que estaba listo para eyacular. Solo fue un momento el que necesito, el solo imaginarse dentro del chico que tanto le gustaba le basto; con un gemido expulso su semen manchando asi su pecho y estómago.

Estaba exhausto y no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzó, pero eso no le importaba ya que se sentía relajado; sabia que solo había sido el usando la poca imaginación que tenia, y aun asi eso no le quitaba la sonrisa que mantenía a raya cuando estaba acompañado. estaba feliz, no había pasado de verdad, pero aun asi se sentía feliz.

Seguía mirando el techo aun con la sonrisa en su rostro; cuando sus sentidos le hicieron escuchar la conversación que mantenía su manada en el ascensor y a la que le dejo de prestar atención al mirar su torso que seguía manchado de su propio semen, con un rápido movimiento llego al baño y se labo el pecho lo mas rápido en el laba manos.

Para cuando llego al recibidor totalmente limpio y con un sweater nuevo, a los chicos le faltaba solo un piso asi que opto por lo mas común, sentarse a esperarlos con su rostro ahora serio como siempre.

El primero en entrar al loft fue Scott para luego ser seguido por Isaac que ahora parecía el rabo del primero, y lo vio en sus rostro, sabia que algo se le estaba olvidando.

- Aqui apesta a la hora feliz.- dijo Isaac con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras golpeaba a Scott con el codo.

- Yo solo espero que la próxima vez que vayas a jalartela tengas el cuidado de luego cubrir el olor.- dijo Scott mientras arrugaba la nariz.

Si, la verdad sentía pena de que lo hubieran descubierto, pero eso ahora no era un tema que quería discutir con ellos; sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo advirtiendo asi que no se iba a tocar mas el tema y asi ignorando a los chicos se dirigió a la cocina.

- ¿Y Cora? pregunto Scott desde la sala.- La curiosidad se notaba en cada una de las palabras.- La mande un tiempo con Peter.- respondió mas para que no le siguiera molestando que por otra cosa.

- ¿Con Peter, en serio te volviste loco?.- dijo un exaltado Isaac.- rodando los ojos Derek regreso a la sala donde los chicos estaban sentados esperándolo.- No confió en él, pero se que Cora no corre riesgo con el ya que ella solo es una beta y su sobrina.

- Laura también era su sobrina y mira lo que hizo.- volvió a responderle Scott esta vez había enojo en su voz.

- Sabes que Boyd solo acepto ayudarnos, pero dejo claro que no regresara a la manada y eso nos deja con un alpha, dos betas y un humano.- dijo Isaac mientras recostaba la cabeza en los brazos del sillón y subía sus piernas hasta dejarlas sobre las de Scott, y este comenzó a pasar su mano por ellas sin percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo o de como el corazón de Isaac se saltaba un latido.

- ¿Porque Stiles no esta aqui?.- Pregunto Derek ignorando la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos.

- Bu...Bueno.- La duda reflejada en el rostro de Scott puso todos sus sentidos en alerta, y esto ya no le estaba gustando.

- Sigo esperando Scott.- dijo Derek sin inmutarse en cambiar la expresión seria de su rostro, pero por dentro quería sacarles las palabras a Scott.

- Bueno Stiles falto dos dias al colegio asi que Danny se ofreció a ayudarlo para que se pusiera al dia.- Respondió Scott, pero el sabia que ahí en esa simple oración hacia falta algo.

- ¿Se ofreció?.- Dijo Isaac casi burlándose.- y esto solo atrajo la atención del alpha que con solo alzo una ceja esta vez mirando al chico.- Stiles idiotizo a Danny con solo un par de sonrisas y el evidente coqueteo; asi que no estoy muy seguro que Danny se haya ofrecido tomando en cuenta que Stiles fue el que le propuso ir a su casa.

Solo terminar de hablar vio como el alpha se paraba de golpe y se dirigía a la puerta sin decir nada, y luego sus pies eran empujados del lugar tan cómodo donde estaban; volvió a sentarse y miro a Scott que le regresaba una mirada de desaprobación cosa que hizo que su corazón se achicara y la tristeza lo invadiera.

Scott no sabia que le pasaba con Isaac, pero el solo verle o sentirle triste le dolía y su lobo solo gruñia para que lo arreglara, para que le hiciera feliz otra vez. Asi fue como su brazo viajo sobre los hombros del otro chico y mano hasta el cabello semi enrulado, era reconfortante saber que él le hacia feliz y que le necesitaba, sabia que esto no lo hacían los amigos y la verdad no le importaba ya que se sentía mejor que la relación casi dañina con Allison ¿Porque comparaba a su ex-novia y ahora amiga con Isaac? Sabia que encontraría la respuesta en algún momento, pero por ahora iba a disfrutar de su amistad con el otro beta.

Miro hacia donde estaba Isaac y pudo ver que el chico tenia los ojos cerrados y su respiración era lenta "se había dormido" pensó mientras sonreía.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Al llegar a casa de Stiles este le dijo a Danny que su padre tenia turno doble y que no llegaría hasta la noche, lo que le hizo asentir, pero eso solo le ponía mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba; nunca pensó que Stiles le pudiera poner nervioso o que le excitara, pero ahora que lo estaba viviendo solo quería que pasaran a la siguiente base.

- ¿Quieres algo?.- escucho preguntar a Stiles que en ese momento se encontraba en la cocina.- ¿algo?, repitió como si fuera el acertijo mas difícil del mundo.

-Si, ya sabes agua, soda, jugo o una cerveza.- no sabia si lo ultimo había sido un juego de palabras o simplemente escucho bien.

Se sintió observado por lo cual su mirada viajo a la puerta por donde se había ido Stiles y que de seguro era la cocina, y ahi lo vio parado con la cabeza recostada al marco y una cerveza abierta en la mano mirándole.

Sus ojos viajaron desde la cerveza que sostenía en su mano izquierda hasta su rostro el cual mantenía esa sonrisa sexy que lo dejo en un trance desde que la vio en la mañana; no sabe cuando se levanto del sillón en el que estaba sentado, pero eso era lo de menos ahora que estaba a pocos centímetros del rostro de Stiles.

Su mano viajo a la cintura del mas bajo a lo que este reaccionó separándose del marco y colocando su mano libre en el hombro del mas alto.- ¿Quieres subir?, pregunto Stiles mientras su mano abandonaba el hombro de Danny y se metía bajo su sweater tocando el estómago duro por el ejercicio.

No sabe cuando asintió, pero ahora era arrastrado por Stiles escaleras arriba y no sabia si había venido preparado para lo que iba a ocurrir en el cuarto, no es que pensara que Stiles tenia alguna enfermedad, y es que ya muchas veces lo había escuchado hablando de que aun era virgen, "virgen" sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba, sabia que entre Stiles y Ethan había pasado algo, pero no mas haya de los besos "¿Como lo sabia?". Fácil, la semana pasada en los vestidores escucho como le decía a Scott que el viernes en la fiesta perdería su virginidad y hasta donde se acordaba ninguno de los dos amigos fueron.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Sabia que iba a matar a alguien si no se controlaba, pero es que Stiles le provocaba esto cada vez que se intentaba pasar de listo.

Podía ver la fachada de la casa, ya estaba cerca; tomando una respiración agudizó sus sentidos, y estaban adentro los podía escuchar subiendo las escaleras. Usando sus poderes lobunos le tomo unos pocos segundos llegar de la calle al cuarto de Stiles, se sentó en la mesa donde permanecía la computadora del chico y cruzo sus brazos optando por instalar en su rostro la mejor expresión de enojo que tenia, cosa que para nada era falsa.

Entraron al cuarto y Danny sintió como era empujado contra la puerta, y si esta era la primera vez de Stiles; le sorprendía por la rudeza con la que lo esta manejando, una forma brusca, pero que le excitaba mas no le lastimaba cosa que le encendía mas de lo que ya estaba.

Stiles podía ver el deseo en los ojos de Danny y eso le encantaba. Acerco su nariz al cuello del otro chico, e iba a dejar un beso cuando sintió que era alejado por el chico.

-Tu primo nos esta mirando y parece cabreado.- le respondió Danny cuando le miro a la cara con una ceja levantada en forma de pregunta.

-Que prim..- no termino la oración, ya podía intuir que primo podía ser.

¿Porque perder su virginidad de la forma mas común si podía hacerlo a lo grande? Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y es que esto se ponía mas interesante.

Ya era hora que Derek le pagara unos cuantos favores que le debía...


	3. Feromonas

Advertencia:Si no te gusta las historias con contenido de parejas Slash "GAY" no la leas...

Aclaraciones de lectura:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra entre " ": pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autor.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf No me pertenecen, todos le pertenece a Jeff Davis y a la MTV.

Capitulo: 3

Derek podía sentir el olor de Stiles en el chico que le estaba dando la espalda, pero su físico y la forma en la que iba vestido no se parecía nada al Stiles que el conocía, y es que ¿algo había pasado en los cuatro dias que no le vio?

No entendía para nada que estaba ocurriendo, si reconocía al tal Danny que estaba entre la puerta y el cuerpo del chico que olia a Stiles, su Stiles.

Pero tomo sentido en el momento que el desconocido se dio la vuelta dejándole verle el rostro. le pareció que todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, como poco a poco se veían sus facciones y si, no había dudas de que ese era Stiles, ¿pero que le paso?.

No es que se quejará, si antes le parecía extremadamente antojable ahora que algo o mejor dicho todo en el había cambiado solo le pasaba por la mente hacerle suyo.

Sus ojos hicieron contacto y fue como sentir que era atraído por ellos, como todo desapareció, dejo de importar para el alpha y ahora solo podía sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba y necesitaba urgentemente el roce de otro.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Stiles se dio la vuelta procurando que su espalda mantuviera el contacto con el pecho de Danny. Al ver a Derek sentado en su escritorio solo sonrió, y es que ver como el hombre frente a el cambiaba su expresión de cabreo por una de sorpresa, para terminar en una de deseo.

Era mas de lo que esperaba, pensó por un momento que le seria mas difícil el volver loco al alpha, mas cuando nunca había dudado en mostrarle que no era de su agrado.

Sabia que todo se debía al buen control que tenia sobre sus feromonas, y es que dominarles y ser el objeto de deseo no estaba tan mal.

Podía sentir como a su espalda Danny se movía hasta poner su boca en el cuello y asi poder pasar su lengua dejando pequeños besos en la piel de Stiles.

Derek sintió el golpe en su nariz, la mezcla de un olor que no sabia reconocer mezclado con las hormonas de los dos adolescentes frente a el.  
No sabia que le pasaba, tendría que estar sintiendo celos del chico que estaba besando con tanta pasión el cuello de Stiles, pero eso solo le calentaba mas, le hacia desear estar con ellos, unirse a esas caricias.

Solo fue consiente de lo duro que estaba al moverse para tratar de balancear su peso en la madera del escritorio. Su vista seguía atenta a los movimientos de los dos chicos ante el, toda su logia y racionamiento se fue cuando Stiles le extendió la mano indicándole que se acercara a el.

Con paso decidido se levanto del escritorio y comenzó su camino, llegando en solo un segundo , sin esperar a que Stiles le diera permiso poso su boca en el otro lado del cuello que estaba vacío y mordió sacando asi un gemido del chico.

Mientras atacaba el cuello de Stiles con dedicación sintió como unas manos se posaban en sus caderas y le atraían hasta casi aplastar a Stiles.

Estar en medio de esos dos cuerpos era lo mejor que podía haber pasado, quería mas contacto, lo quería todo de ellos, movió sus manos hacia las cabeza de cada uno hasta sujetarles del cabello y con un rápido movimiento salio de entre los cuerpos, alejándose de ellos hasta llegar a su cama subiéndose en ella quedando de rodillas frente a los dos hombres que mantenían su mirada llena de lujuria sobre el.

Todo lo que necesitaron fue un sonrisa y como si estuvieran coordinados se acercaron a la cama también subiéndose en ella, para al momento en que llegaron a Stiles sus manos viajaron al cuerpo del chico, la mano de Derek llego al pantalón sobando por encima el ya erecto miembro del chico que le gustaba, mientras Stiles movía los brazos para que Danny le quitara la chequeta y el sweater.

Solo ver el pecho desnudo de Stiles no lo pudo resistir su mano abandono el trabajo de constatar lo erecto que se encontraba Stiles para asi subir y tocar su estómago mientras su boca se dedicaba a succionar uno de los pesones, por su lado Danny se dedicaba a besar el costado de Stiles bajando hasta llegar a los pantalones que le comenzaron a molestar, con suma precisión lo desabotono y bajo el ziper para poder continuar su camino hacia el miembro de Stiles.

Se sentía en el cielo, tenia a Derek besandole cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras Danny le chupaba la polla con mucha experiencia. Movió su mano hacia el cabello de Derek jalando de el y abriendo espacio para el poder besar el cuello del mayor.

Su otra mano se encontraba ocupada bajando por la cabeza de Danny hasta la espalda donde se encontró con la mano de Derek.

Separando la boca del cuello, movió a Derek hasta dejarlo en la misma posición en que se encontraba Danny aun atendiendo su polla, Derek no se hizo de rogar y comenzó su trabajo pasando su lengua por el tronco de Stiles mientras Danny succionaba la cabeza de su polla haciéndole gemir.

El solo escuchar salir un gemido de la boca de Stiles hizo que Derek abandonara lo que estaba haciéndole a su polla y subiera poco a poco dejando pequeños besos en su estómago deteniéndose en una de las tetillas para luego seguir su camino hacia la boca del castaño atacandola con mucha urgencia.

Los minutos hicieron que Danny también abandonara su tarea para esta vez dirigirse hacia donde estaba Derek y quitarle las prendas superiores a lo que el mayor respondió también liberandole de la suya dejando asi a los tres con el torso desnudo.

Fue atraído nuevamente por Derek que al besarle esta vez liberaba toda la pasión que había guardado todo este tiempo; no sabe cuando Danny se movió hasta el y desabrocho su pantalón liberando su polla tragandosela por completo, su mano viajo hasta la cabeza del chico sujetandole mientras comensaba a follarsela botando un gemido al sentir el leve rose de los dientes del chico, lo que aprovecho Stiles para tomar el control del beso apasionado que le estaba dando Derek.

No tenían noción del tiempo y era lo que menos les importaba a los tres en este momento. Derek sintió como era empujado por Stiles hasta dejarlo acostado boca arriba y ahora les podía ver como se quitaban los pantalones y la ropa interior frente a el, ese juego le volvía loco sacaba sus instintos mas primitivos, trato de levantarse pero Stiles se lo impidió arrodillandose frente a el con esa sonrisa que solo le hacia calentarse mas. Las manos del castaño subían desde sus rodillas hasta que sus dedos llegaron a su cintura sujetandole de ahí y comenzando a bajar el pantalón liberando asi su cuerpo de todas las prendas de vestir.

La boca de Stiles bajo hasta solo tener la cabeza de su polla atrapada comenzando a succionarla y pasando su lengua por la punta. Mientras se retorcia por las caricias de Stiles pudo ver como Danny se posicionada detrás del castaño y comenzaba a besar su espalda bajando hasta que llego a una de sus gluteos el cual mordió para luego pasar a su entrada lamiendo todo en ella, en busca de mas espacio separo las nalgas asi dejando ver por completo el agujero que ataco enseguida con su lengua intentando entrar en el.

Sabia que recién había bajado, pero no podía esperar, lubricando uno de sus dedos con su saliva lo frotó contra la entrada de Stiles ganándose un gemido que apenas se escucho gracias a la polla de Derek que se encontraba totalmente dentro de la boca del castaño.

Con cuidado metió el dedo sintiendo la estrechez de Stiles y ya no podía aguantar, comenzó a moverlo tratando de encontrar la próstata del castaño que al momento enterró sus uñas en los muslos de Derek que solo gruño aun mas excitado. Que un momento después sujetaba a Stiles, levantándose y moviendo al castaño hasta dejar su trasero frente a su polla.

Danny se iba a quejar, pero solo pudo gemir al sentir como su miembro era tragado por Stiles que ahora podía sentir como Derek golpeaba su polla contra su trasero para luego moverse como si le follara rozando asi su pene contra su agujero ahora un poco dilatado gracias a Danny.

Sintió como la polla de Danny se hundía mas en su boca y este se estiraba hasta que sus manos llegaban a sus glúteos y los separaban ayudando asi a que Derek entrara en el con mas facilidad. Sabe que fueron solo segundos que de un momento a otro paso de sentirse vacío a estar lleno por la polla de Derek que entro en una sola estocada provocando dolor y a su vez el mayor placer que podía haber vivido.

Derek sentía como la estrechez de su castaño le apretaba, la mejor de las sensaciones, mientras daba tiempo a que Stiles se acostumbrara a tenerle dentro, sintió como su cabeza era jalada hacia adelante por Danny que le comenzó a besar e intentaba dominarlo. En medio de la guerra donde las lenguas competían por dominar sintió como Stiles comenzaba a moverse haciendo que este se sujetara de uno de los hombros de Danny a lo que este sonrió mientras seguían besandose.

Pasado un tiempo sujeto las caderas de Stiles haciendo que parase ya que sentía que iba a venirse y todavía no era el tiempo; salio de Stiles y le indico a Danny que tomara su lugar a lo que este sin dudarlo se movió hasta quedar detrás de Stiles dejando asi la cabeza de su polla rozando la entrada de Stiles ya dilatada por Derek, entro en el y sin esperar a que el castaño le indicara comenzó a moverse saliendo algunas veces para poder entrar de nuevo en el asi arrancando gemidos de Stiles.

Sintió como el pecho de Derek hacia contacto con su espalda, como este le sujeto por las caderas y su polla tocaba una de sus nalgas, movió una de sus piernas abriéndole mas el espacio al moreno que solo sujeto su polla y la coloco en la entrada de Danny. Haciendo mas esfuerzo por la falta de preparación en el chico que gimio al sentir como cada vez mas la polla del mayor iba abriéndose paso en el.

Cuando estuvo dentro de Danny no fue el quien se movió, fue el propio Danny quien comenzó el va y ven marcando el ritmo con que penetraba a Stiles y era penetrado por Derek.

Escuchar los gemidos de los dos adolescentes que estaba delante de él fue todo lo que necesito, con un fuerte movimiento hizo que los dos chicos quedaran abajo de el; esta vez el que marcaría el ritmo seria él.

Sin soltar las caderas de Danny comenzó a moverse lo mas rápido que podía haciendo que a su vez el chico se hundiera mas en Stiles. Podía escuchar a lo lejos los quejidos de placer de Danny y los gemidos de Stiles.

La mano de Danny había viajado hasta la polla de Stiles comenzando a pajearle. Luego de un rato pudo escuchar el gemido proveniente de Stiles y sentir como su polla era apretada en el interior del castaño.

Fueron muchas sensaciones las que le llegaron en ese momento, el como su miembro expulsaba su semen dentro del castaño asi sintiendo placer y a la vez como las uñas del moreno se enterraban en sus caderas. Su cuerpo se movió hacia tras haciendo que su espalda chocara con el pecho de Derek soltando un gemido y mientras hacia presión en el miembro del moreno.

Derek podía oler el semen de Stiles y el de Danny, y como este ultimo se apoyaba en él mientras se venia dentro del castaño, asi en el camino apretando su polla que se encontraba aun en el interior del chico llevándole hacia el orgasmo con solo cinco estocadas mas, su boca se movió hasta el hombro de Danny mordiendole mientras le llenaba con el primer chorro de semen salía de su polla.

Cayó rendido a un lado de Stiles que solo reia mientras Danny salía de él y se echaba al otro lado del castaño.

- Dude, me mordiste muy duro.- escucho decir a Danny quien ahora miraba su hombro y cintura que sangraban.

No sabia como había cedido a acostarse con los dos chicos, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, es de que esa mordida traería consecuencias.

Notes: La verdad no se muy bien como quedo.. Son casi la 5am no dormi nada y ya tengo que bañarm para ir a la U... Espero comantarios! Gracias por leer :D


End file.
